


Miscommunications

by mywritingbox



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Imagine Bard getting into a fight and then you having to attend to his injuries afterwards.





	Miscommunications

You and Bard both glared at each other from across the room. That idiot had a scar on the corner of his forehead above his eye that was still bleeding, the corner of his mouth was bleeding as well with a nice bruise coming along on his face, and his shirt had gotten ripped in various places, leaving bleeding scars on his chest and arms.

“I cannot believe you.” you muttered, crossing your arms and tapping your feet, fuming as Bard clenched his jaw. 

“Why are you so surprised? According to you, I’m just an idiot, aren’t I?” he replied sarcastically, spitting out a bit of blood into the pot next to him. 

“You  _are_  an idiot!” you yelled out, stopping your foot. “What on earth made you think challenging a man twice your size with a beast of a dog with him was a good idea?!”

“I was defending you.” He said angrily. “If you hadn’t insisted on running away after our stupid fight, this wouldn’t have happened!”

 “Well if  _you_  hadn’t gotten so angry with me and yelled at me, I wouldn’t have gone away!”  you snapped in return. “I didn’t need you to defend me! I was fine on my own.”

“Of course I have to defend you, you’re my wife! If  _you_  had just listened to me and let me handle the money situation as discussed instead of running to your wretched father like I  _specifically_  asked you not to, we wouldn’t have argued in the first place!” he snarled.  “But no, you had to run your precious Da!”

“Well if you had just let me continue my sewing works and help you out, I wouldn’t have had to ask my father for help!”

“YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK!” he snapped, knocking over the pot next to him as he stood up in anger.

“YOU WENT BEHIND MINE WHEN YOU LET THE CHILDREN CANCLE ALL MY ORDERS BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T WANT TO FEEL LIKE I WAS DEPENDING ON ANYONE BUT YOU.” You shrieked in response. “What good is it going to do you now after you injured yourself, you fool!” 

Bard snarled and turned away from you and you took a deep breath to get your own anger under control, clenching and unclenching your fists. It all had started over the money issue; the family was struggling and Bard had hated having you work and tiring yourself more than usual with the sewing business. Your father, who was one of the richer men in town and while he hated your choice of marriage to Bard, he would help as needed…making sure Bard heard about it for the rest of his life.  

This was one of the reasons you were so reluctant to approach your father from the start but Tilda had really needed new fabric for a dress and you didn’t want to further burden Bard about anything else. You made your father promise that he wouldn’t say anything but on your way home you overheard the conversation between women of the market.

_“If she needs money, why’d she stop sewing for us?”_

_“Running back to her Da…I tell ya, that bowman is going to leave her.”_

_“There’s more than one sets of arms willing to grab him if he does!”_

Before she had time to turn around and confront them, Bard had met her on the way and the expression on his face had told you he had heard everything you had. It led to a heated argument on the way home and then an even louder argument inside the house. You had had enough of him yelling at you for trying to help and walked out, slamming the door behind you and rapidly making your way towards the edge of the lake to cool off.

Had you anticipated that a stupid fisherman would be there to harass you?  _No_.  Had you thought that Bard would follow you and show up at exactly the wrong moment of your argument with the fisherman and have a fight?  _Probably._

It took every ounce of you to get that fight to stop, resulting with a scratched up, bleeding from various places husband and a knocked out fisherman. Needless to say, you dragged Bard away as quickly as possible before more of them showed up and now here you were, still arguing over the same stupid thing.

He finally turned back around to you, his frustration all over his face.

“If you had just let me handle the situation, none of this would’ve happened.”

“Maybe.” You pondered. “But you know what would’ve happened? You getting more stressed and overworked while I sat here doing nothing to support you and our children feeling more and more useless.”

“Stop bringing the children into this.” He muttered with a grimace.

“You brought them in this when you sent them behind my back to cancel orders, Bard.” You spoke, crossing your arms again.

“Well, if you had just listened to me when I asked you to quit willingly, this wouldn’t have happened.” He said angrily.

“And if  _you_  had just listened to me when I asked you to stop dictating my actions so I can help you, this wouldn’t have happened either!” You responded, gesturing openly with your hands.

“Back to square one, aren’t we!” he said mockingly.

“Well if you weren’t being so pigheaded, this argument would’ve ended long ago!“ 

“ _I’m_ being pigheaded?” he asked, outraged.

“Yes.” You replied with sass in your tone. He groaned then pointing his finger at you, he huffed a few times and as he was about to start replying, he let out a hiss instead, pulling back his arm to inspect it.

 Immediately, all feelings of anger left you as you rushed over to him and gently pushed him back in the chair.

“Sit here and don’t move while I get you’re the ointment so you don’t get an infection.”

“I’ll clean it I –“ he began and you placed your hand over his mouth.

“Please.  Just be quiet before I add another injury to the list you already have.”

He watched you with amusement in his eyes then squinted as you returned with a bowl of warm water and the ointment. 

“When people say looks are deceiving, they weren’t lying.” He said as you balanced yourself on your knees beside him to inspect the injuries.  “You certainly don’t look as stubborn as you are.”

 “It’s a shame I can’t say the same for you. You look and play the part of a sour puss very well, dear.” You replied with a sarcastic smile and he gave you a flat look. “Now hold still, this might sting a bit.”

 His response was replaced with a loud growl as you placed the ointment on the scars on his arm, followed by the wet cloth. The room fell silent as you concentrated on cleaning and caring for his various wounds and Bard tried not to let the stinging bother him too much.

He watched you as you dabbed and his expression softened as you looked up at him, making you pause. Both of you quickly realized how foolish this whole fiasco had been and if you two had just communicated better, it could’ve been avoided. Bard struggled with his words a moment before speaking: 

“I’m sorry I tried to make you quit your sewing bit.” Bard began, speaking softly as you moved from his arm to the scars on his chest, listening quietly. “And I’m sorry I let the kids cancel your orders behind your back. I should’ve listened to you but I kept ignoring what you said so my pride wouldn’t get hurt.”

 You paused and looked at him, letting out a sigh as you finally reached the scars on his forehead and mouth. “And I’m sorry for going behind your back to my father when I know you hate it so much…I know you didn’t mean harm by trying to get me to stop working but I want to help you, Bard. You worry about me getting tired but I’m always worried about you  _always_  being tired. You try so hard to do all these things for us…let me help you.” 

He let out a sigh and you gave him a small smile as he pulled you into his lap. Pulling the cloth of your hand, he let it drop to the floor as he leaned in to kiss your forehead then rest his head on your shoulder. You let your fingers tangle in his hair as another silence fell between you two. Bard let a few more seconds pass before he spoke again.

“I hate feeling as if I cannot provide for you and our children.” He said quietly and you felt your heart shatter. “It kills me that you have to ask your father for anything when you’re my responsibility and I should be giving you everything. If I can barely get money for fabric for Tilda, what good am I?”

“Bard…” you began but he squeezed his arms around you as he continued.

“I just don’t want you to be more tired than necessary. I don’t want you to get tired of waiting for me to give you what you need.”

“Oh you foolish man.” You said, pulling his face back so you can look him in the eye. “You are one of the best men I’ve ever known and will ever know. I will never get tired of you, no matter the situation so you should know better than to think that.”

 You gave him a tender smile as you traced your finger across all the features of his face, before placing a kiss on the new scar on his forehead, on his nose, and on the corner of his lips. “You are the best father I could’ve asked for my children and all the love you give them is more than enough. I love you and they love you and we all know how hard you work. So give yourself some credit, love and give yourself a break. This is my household too, I want to help keep it running.”

 “I’m sorry.” He mumbled again, nuzzling his nose into your neck, leaving a light kiss. “I promise to be a better listener.”

 “I promise too.” You replied with a chuckle, pulling yourself closer to him. “You also have to promise me that next time you’re about to fight a man twice your size, you at least have a weapon with you.”

 “That rock I used was perfectly fine.” He replied indignantly, sitting up and you rolled your eyes.

 “That rock that I was there to give to you.” You replied, pushing his face back gently with your finger. “Try not to pick fights, please?”

“Well don’t run away from me and have big men harass you and I’ll try not to get into fights.” He responded, playfulness in his tone and you rolled your eyes again, causing him to chuckle. “And you promise not to get sick of me and leave?”

“According to the women in town, you’ll be the one leaving me first.” You said, giving him a raised brow and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“They’re all ridiculous. I would rather be buried alive than leave you.”

“Are you sure? So many volunteers that would love to fall into the arms of the perfect, strong and manly bowman! How could you pass up such an offer?” You asked jokingly.

“Ay! So ready to give up such a good husband, are you?” he asked you, tilting you back, nipping at your neck and you giggled.

“Well, the kids aren’t home. Maybe you should remind me how good of a husband you are then.” You stated with a grin, which quickly slid off your face as you asked the next question. “Unless your injuries are bothering you too much?”

“Injuries? What injuries?” he asked and you let out a laugh as he used his good arm to lift you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, careful not touch any areas that were injured and left soft kisses down his neck as he carried you to the bedroom, making a big show of laying you down on the bed.

He was going to show you exactly just how great of a husband he was and all those women in town were going to hear it coming, loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
